The Ferocious One
by cerulean-light-blue
Summary: A few feet from the textured walls, Annabeth backed away from the monster. She'd seen its kind before- terrifying, malicious, despite their size. She gasped; it moved a centimeter, she moved a foot... When IT moved an inch, she moved three feet.


**A/n: This is just a fun one shot I came up with, while encountering a run in with my own biggest fear. Enjoy!**

The Ferocious One

The prey sat pleasantly, unaware of the impending doom awaiting her; the predator watching with beady eyes, scheming maliciously of how it would do her in.

Book in her lap (Architecture: Form, Space and Order), Annabeth Chase sprawled across the couch in almost utter bliss. It had been a lazy morning; with the day off from work- she'd planned nothing more than to make use of the comfortable living room couch. Warm tea sat on the table beside her, spreading calming warmth through the room. Reaching down for a second sip of the tea, she screamed. She jumped from her cushioned perch and surrendered the table to the predator who occupied it, taking tentative steps.

The beast stood its ground.

A few feet from the textured walls, Annabeth backed away from the monster. She'd seen its kind before- terrifying, malicious, despite their size. She gasped; it moved a centimeter, she moved a foot... When moved an inch, she moved three feet. It pounced, taking up a spot on the book case.

Annabeth called out for help, panic setting in.

"Percy?"

No answer.

Again she called out, but the action was again futile.

Oh wait, she remembered: it was already 10:28 he was at work. When the realization hit, that she'd be all alone with the thing for the entire day- she ran.

A book sitting on floor by her feet soon became a vicious weapon- she hurled it at the perpetrator of her fear. It hit, but didn't kill it and the monster crawled away. A cushion that'd been knocked down in all the chaos became her second weapon, which was tossed the a few feet. This time she missed, and the cushion propped itself against a chair leg. Inanimate objects began to fly, turning her living room into a danger zone. With each failure to eliminate it, she was forced to fall back on her attempts, walking tentatively backward from the original standoff.

Their little war-like dance continued sometime pushing Annabeth to her breaking point and into the wall. Back against the wall, defenseless in because of her fears and slight phobia... She surrendered her mobility to the beast. Letting her back slide down the wall, Annabeth took a seat- knee to her chin, she rocked back and forth, trying to wait out what could be a long battle.

Usually, thanks to her training, she would have fought bravely to defend her home, but this time- with this monster there was no hope. Her fear had taken over, and her strength had weakened. There was no use.

She was confined, trapped, stuck, in her own apartment. Nothing could save her now... Or could it?

* * *

><p>It had been seven hours.<p>

Seven long hours, she'd sat there. Her own well being forgotten, Annabeth, confined to her corner. Mockingly, the fiend had taken refuge on her rug- four feet away. It watched her, its small globule eyes seemed to laugh at her. Rocking back and forth, hoping to calm the fears that plagued her, she jumped when the first foreign sound in what felt like days, presented itself. Her eyes bugged.

It was the clicking mechanisms of an unlocking door.

"Hey, Owl Head. You home?"

"Percy... oh thank the gods your home..!"

"Huh?"

He made his way into the living room to a strangely comical sight. The room in a mess, books strewn across the room, cushions askew. Annabeth Chase in a fetal position, scrunched up in a corner. She was locking eyes with the rug like it was suspiciously evil. By the look on her face which was dazed to the point of insanity, she'd been there a long time.

"Are, are you ok?" He asked, leaning over his crazed girlfriend.

"A... a...arachnid," Was all she could manage in a mumble.

"What?"

She pointed at the fiendish predator, taking up no more than a few centimeters on the rug. Percy laughed at the spectacle. A spider, no smaller than a cashew perched on the rug. He picked up a dictionary sitting on the coffee table and dropped it. Picking it up- the spider was dead.

Annabeth slinked up the wall to stand.

"OH MY GODS... THANK YOU," She jumped up, glomping onto him. ".. My hero." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's ok Annabeth, its fine- the spider's dead. How long were you stuck over here?" Percy asked thoughtfully, letting her put her arms around his neck.

"That's not important... by the way- you're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?" Annabeth asked for the sake of her sanity and her image with their friends. She was supposed to be the brave one.

"No, I won't." He answered. She looked up, and smiled at him thankfully. He sighed, and let a mischievous smile spread across his face. There was a sparkle in his eyes."Well maybe Thalia."

Annabeth smacked him in the shoulder.

**A/n****: Like it? Haha, hope you did. :)**

**Thanks for reading, it means allot to me. **


End file.
